heroes_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Vastos Nalboris
Vastos is a stern Ankor that has a disdain for humans. In Olirion, he is thought of as a God-King, as he is not only emperor but also the current Petra. Appearance Vastos is very tall, somewhat thin, and due to his age, he has some scaly features around his eyes and neck. History Equipment The Imperial Regalia The Imperial Regalia is legendary armor that has been passed down between the Olirian emperors for ages. It is intricate and regal armor made from crimson colored sandstone adorned with gold and jewels, a thin intricately woven black cape flows from the shoulder blades of the armor and black cloth is attached in various places. The armor is said to be a gift from Lithos, mining the sandstone with his own hands and crafting the armor using the Obelisk as a forge. The armor is said to protect the wearer from both physical and magical attacks, as well as increase their physical attributes. The Desert King's Staff The Desert King's Staff is an immaculate golden staff said to be forged in the Obelisk by Lithos. This staff has the ability to concentrate ambient magical energy around it, making every hit pulse with a golden/tan energy glow and hit much harder than the force put into the hit. Abilities Petra It is believed that the Petra is the earthly body in which Lithos resides. Being the Petra, Vastos gains a huge reservoir of magical energy from his connection to the Obelisk, which is the root of his devastating abilities. Calamity Magic Vastos has devastating calamitic powers, in which he can cause massive fissures to form in the earth or fiery meteors to rain from the sky. He has a powerful control over stone that is enhanced with his potential affinity. He can cause many stone based disasters with merely the lift of his hand. Body Modification While the Imperial Treasury is a real Treasury in the palace in Antillion. Vastos has somehow created an Imperial Treasury within his body as well. He is able to store a number of items here, which includes his weapons and armor. He also used this technique to hide the Crimson Moon from Rhazan and Ghost. Techniques * 'Meteoric Descent -' Vastos can call large meteors from the sky to crush his enemies, devastating the landscape and obliterating his opponent. ** 'Meteoric Descent: Lithos Rain -' Vastos can call down a rain of smaller meteors to destroy his opponent. * 'Continental Fissure -' Vastos can cause the very earth to split in half. He can decide how deep the fissure goes, from being just a few feet to extending all the way to the mantle, causing lava to spew from the earth. * 'Sandstorm -' If in a desert, Vastos can cause huge sandstorms to rage across the sands. * 'The Gift of Lithos' Domain -' Being the Petra, Vastos can sense anything that is going on in the Nantes desert, as he is connected to all that is touched by the light of the Obelisk. He was even able to detect Ghost and Rhazan's army as they hid under the sand during Antillions invasion. He can also determine when someone enters the desert. * 'Mountain Blades -' Vastos causes a nearby mountain to fracture into multiple sharp pieces. He then sends these pieces flying at his opponent. Category:Characters